


Painfully Slow

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Shouma, being a romantic after all, wants to have a nice, slow, sensual time with Satoru, who quickly disregards the terms despite agreeing in the first place.





	

"Please," Satoru breathed, "faster..."

Shouma hummed, keeping his pace excruciatingly slow for both of them. It was such a smooth, pleasurable slide and it was taking all of Shouma's self control not to listen to him.

"No, I think I'll fuck you just like this," he said, punctuating his sentence by sliding in to the hilt, hitching Satoru's breath.

"Please, I want it!"

"And you'll have it," Shouma assured, finding his impatience amusing yet understandable. "You just have to wait and earn it."

"How..? How do I earn it?"

Shouma ignored him, continuing to slide all the way in which each slow thrust.

"Please, Shinonome..."

Satoru squirmed and tried to push back against him. Shouma let him for a few seconds just to hear those choked little moans in his throat before grabbing his hips to hold him in place. While Satoru normally loved being restrained in just about every way, this was the first time he tried to pry Shouma's hands off of him.

Shouma thrust into him harshly and admittedly quick, but remained sheathed for a moment before slowly pulling back out and repeating. This seemed to be a decent compromise for Satoru, as his arms returned to hug the pillow his face buried itself in. Shouma's mind insistently force fed him the idea of pulling out, jerking himself off, and just going for a second round so he wouldn't be so wound up while trying to take it slow, but Shouma resisted the temptation, no matter how difficult.

"Ahh- that's cheating," Shouma hissed as Satoru tightened significantly around him. He actually had to stop moving to collect himself.

"Don't stop..." Satoru begged, trying again to push back against Shouma.

"Then be a good boy," he said, beginning to move again at a slightly faster pace.

"Please let me ride you," Satoru moaned, and Shouma's grip on his waist tightened as he began to consider if taking it slow would really be worth it.

His intuition never steered him wrong, however, so he merely clicked his tongue and drummed his fingers on Satoru's skin.

"You'll have to try harder than that," he teased, as if most of him wasn't completely on board with the idea.

"Please just fuck me, I'll do anything," Satoru begged, propping himself up so he was on his hands and knees and looking over his shoulder at Shouma.

"Anything..?"

"Anything..."

"Then you can be patient and wait."

Satoru was able to bear through one more slow thrust before he snapped, tearing Shouma's hands away from his hips with unexpected strength and quickly turning to tackle Shouma to the bed. Shouma's eyes widened and he blinked surprisedly, taking in the sight of Satoru's hazy, lust filled eyes with a touch of irritation in them. Oh, how he wished he had the most high definition camera in existence ready to capture that image, as that moment was the most attractive Satoru had ever looked to him.

Shouma just lied there, wide eyes watching Satoru intently and eagerly as he guided Shouma's cock back inside of him and lowered himself onto it, starting up a quick pace as soon as he was seated.

"Nn, Shinonome," he moaned desperately, head tilting back as he rode Shouma.

"Oh, but- don't you want me to hold you down and fuck you?" Shouma managed. It was getting more difficult to keep an even voice.

"Ye-es..! I want you to pound into me, I want- ah-" Satoru's voice got higher and breathier as he spilled his desires, stuttering and panting as Shouma matched Satoru's pace and stroked him. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't stand, I-I want everyone to hear th-the... the bed h-hitting the wall..."

Shouma couldn't resist a groan, reaching his free hand up to play with Satoru's nipple. His back arched beautifully and his words faded off into slurred moans of Shouma's name as he came onto him, coating Shouma's stomach and hand as he purposely played with the slit.

With Satoru tightening deliciously around him and his pace not yet stuttering to a halt, Shouma filled Satoru with his own come, easing his coated fingers into Satoru alongside his cock just to add more. Satoru gasped, his pace finally slowing with a shudder until he stopped with Shouma deep inside of him.

"Well, so much for agreeing to take it slow, huh?"

"I... didn't realize it would be so difficult. Is it alright..?"

"Anything with you is good," Shouma assured, "but you know this just means we have to try again sometime."

"Can we... not? Can't we just do anything else?"

"Oh, so you'd rather make that cam girl video I've wanted? Or cam boy, in your case."

There was silence and Satoru looked away.

"I don't think I can say the lines you gave me..."

"Would you rather do improv, then? Because I'd be all for it. Just so long as you're wanton and begging for me."

"... I don't know which is worse."

Shouma hummed and tapped Satoru's hip, who slowly pulled off of him.

"If you hate that one too, I guess we can find something else..."

"I don't hate it..." Satoru quietly argued, just as Shouma knew he would.

"Ah, then you'll do it after all?"

"... I suppose so."

Shouma pulled Satoru into a hug, rubbing their faces together enthusiastically.

"Aw, you're the best boyfriend I could ask for!" he said, planting a long, obnoxious kiss on Satoru's cheek, pulling away with a loud smack as he often did in public.

"My only con- ... well, a concern is that I have no experience with anything like that..."

"Just wear my clothes and pretend I'm there. The rest is up to you."

"That's not much of an explanation."

"But you'll do it?"

Satoru looked away.

"Why can't you just be there?"

"Oh, you'd rather film porn, then? Is this a dream of yours, Enishi?"

"It seems like it would be easier. I wouldn't mind as long as only you saw it."

"And you do realize you proposed this idea, right?"

"..."

"Anyway, I'll get cleaned up and be on my way," Shouma said, hopping off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"What does that mean? Is it especially strange? Should I not have said that..?"

"No, no, you're fine. I appreciate it very much."

Though the rest of Company certainly wouldn't when he bragged that Satoru suggested the two should film porn.


End file.
